icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cibby
Cibby'' 'é o casal formada por Carly Shay ''e Gibby Gibson ( '''''C/''arly + G/'ibby'').'' Eles são bons amigos. No entanto, Carly o chama de "doce" e "fofo", demonstrando sua amizade por ele. No episódio'' iEnrage Gibby'', Carly considera ele um amigão. Pode também ser chamado de Garly. Desde Gibby foi promovido a personagem principal na 4 ª temporada, há uma melhor chance de Cibby acontecer romanticamente do que havia antes. Este Ship recebeu mais adeptos e popularidade após iOMG porque estavam trabalhando em um projeto juntos. Isso pode ter sido o que Dan queria. Na 5 ª temporada, você pode ver claramente Gibby e Carly estão se saindo mais, mostra que Gibby possa ter uma queda por Carly e está realmente tentando chamar sua atenção. amizade de carly e gibby Os fatos '''Cibby (a pronúncia correta é Kibby), inicialmente são relacionados à forma de como Carly o chama de "doce" e "fofo" (com todo respeito). Da parte de Gibby, ele nunca ficou bravo ou teve indiferenças com Carly. Na verdade a partir da 5ª temporada Gibby revela sentir algo por ela, demonstrando os seus sentimentos em várias partes de diversos episódios, em situações inusitadas, porém Carly recusou seus sentimentos, mostrando que ela é uma excelente amiga pra ele e que ela considera ele como amigo. Eles também se aproximaram bastante, se tornaram muito amigos. Carly (apesar de sempre sair com garotos bonitos), em iSpeed Date, depois de levar um "não" de Nate, em vez de Carly convidar Freddie (que queria ser convidado por ela) para o "Baile da Garota Que Escolhe", revela que sua 2ª opção de escolha para o baile foi Gibby, mostrando que ela não se sentiria incomodada por ele ser o seu par, contudo não deu certo no final e ele acabou convidando a Tasha, sua namorada. tasha basicamente não era namorada de gibby , apenas um lance entre eles ,por que gibby é doicarly , eela queria ser famosa.23h19min de 25 de maio de 2013 (UTC)187.46.127.39alexandra Momentos Cibby '1ª Temporada' ''iMight Switch Schools: *Quando Carly adormece e sonha como seria a vida se fosse mudar de escola, ela vê o iCarly alterado para iGibby, pois adoraria muito vê Gibby e Sam juntinhos como os apresentadores. [[Arquivo:Cibby.png|thumb|260px|Carly e Gibby no encontro triplo]iWin a Date] *Carly tenta ajudar seu amigo Gibby a ganhar um encontro com ''Shannon Mitchell. ''Para isso, com a ajuda de Sam e Freddie, bola um quadro no iCarly chamado "Vale um Encontro", onde Shannon, Sam e Carly são as participantes (isso sem que Gibby saiba quem são as concorrentes e sem que Shannon saiba que Gibby é o garoto misterioso que vai escolher uma menina para sair com ele): *No entanto, Gibby sem querer escolhe sua amiga Carly, com todo respeito, os dois acabam indo em um encontro triplo (Gibby e Carly, Sam e Reuben, Shannon e Freddie). *Carly fica cética, mas depois fica tranquila ao saber que esse acontecimento patético do Gibby já passou. '2ª Temporada' [[Arquivo:Kelly_CooKelly_Cooper_Terrible_Movie_-_Carly_e_Gibby.png|thumb|260px|Gibby e Carly em Kelly CooKelly Cooper: Terrible Movie]iKiss]: * Carly sabia da terapeuta de Gibby. Isto poderia significar que eles são realmente bons amigos. *Gibby interpreta Chad, o namorado de Kelly (interpretada por Carly) no trailer de Kelly CooKelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. (seus cujos papéis no iCarly.com)'' ''iMake Sam Girlier: *Carly é vista dançando com seu amigo Gibbyright. '3ª Temporada' [[Arquivo:Sem_título_0086.png|thumb|262px]iSpeed Date]: *Carly estava' pensando em chamar seu amigo Gibby para ser seu par no baile. *Ela também diz pro seu amigo com todo respeito que ele é "tão fofinho". iHave My Principals: *Carly não quer cancelar a aparição de Gibby no iCarly mostrando que ela é muito especial como amiga dele e aceitou o seu penteado. *Carly pergunta ao Sr. Howard se ele não pegou pesado com o Gibby. [[Arquivo:Gibby001.jpg|thumb|260px|Gibby e Tasha]iEnrage Gibby]: * Carly menciona que Gibby é doce, fofo e divertido (elogiando seu amigo com todo respeito). * Após o elogio, ela concorda com Sam e Freddie sobre haver algo errado com a atual namorada do Gibby: "''Tem que ter algo errado com essa garota!''". iPsycho: *É Carly quem tem a ideia de chamar seu amigo Gibby para socorrer o trio que foi preso por uma fã maluca. *Carly toca seu cabelo e o abraça, agradecendo seu amigo por salvar o trio. *Enquanto Gibby está lutando com Nora, Carly está torcendo por ele muito alto, pois amigos devem apoiar seus amigos. '''4ª Temporada ''iGot a Hot Room '' 'thumb|197px' *Gibby reconstrói o quarto'' ''da sua amiga Carly junto com os outros. *Spencer diz que os sabores de torta favoritos da Carly são cereja e "Gibby" - e ele sai de dentro da torta surpresa dela, mostrando que seu amigo quer vê-la sua amiga Carly feliz. *Gibby é o único a notar Carly sair do banheiro e fazer o seu caminho para a cozinha, pois já sabia que sua amiga iria sair do banheiro. *Quando Gibby menciona que sua amiga Carly não pode substituir alguns itens incendiados do quarto, como fotos antigas dela, Sam, Freddie e Spencer gritam com ele, mas Carly não, ela sorri para ele, porque Carly sabe como é a característica de seu amigo e não quer deixá-lo irritado. *Gibby mostra a sua amiga Carly o sofá de em forma de "sanduíche de sorvete" enquanto falava em um tom sedutor. Carly sorri para Gibby, demonstrando sua excelente amizade por ela. ''iSam´s Mom '' *Gibby cumprimenta Carly ao entrar no estúdio, mas não Freddie, porque ele preferiu dá atenção pra sua amiga Carly do que pro Freddie, até porque ele já deu atenção pro seu amigo Freddie várias vezes e decidiu mudar dessa vez.thumb|262px *Carly admira o traje de Gibby, demonstrando que amigos também elogiam amigos. *Carly tenta fazê-lo se sentir melhor dizendo-lhe que ele pode fazer seu quadro do iCarly "outra hora", porque ela achou que seu amigo precisava descançar, além de ficar focado no iCarly. *Nem Carly nem Gibby acham graça da piada de Freddie sobre Gibby estar "fumegante" feito uma lagosta, porque ambos não entenderam a piada de Freddie. ''[[Arquivo:Cibby_Carly_Gibby_igp.png|thumb|262px|Gibby usando a venda]iGet Pranky] '' *Carly mostra preocupação com seu amigo Gibby ter que usar a venda. *Quando chegou a hora de Carly fazer sua primeira pegadinha ela pode ter escolhido seu amigo Gibby porque sabia que ele provavelmente iria levar a brincadeira numa boa e que confia no seu amigo. *Quando Carly coloca um peixe morto no armário de Gibby, Sam afirma que essa pegadinha não conta porque ele não é uma pessoa real, mas Carly o defende, dizendo que Gibby'' ''é uma pessoa de verdade. Isto mostra que ela se preocupa com Gibby e amigos de verdade se preocupam com seus amigos. *Logo no início do quadro do iCarly onde Gibby está pisando em um monte de cabelo dentro de um balde, Carly pega seu braço e segura por alguns segundos, mostrando está bem com seu amigo Gibby. ''iDo '' *Quando Gibby aparece vestindo uma fantasia de urso, Carly não parece incomodada como Sam e Freddie, pois ela conhece as características de seu amigo. *Carly dá um tapinha de brincadeira no peito de Gibby antes do webshow terminar, mostrando que amigos fazem qualquer coisa com amigos. ''iHire An Idiotthumb|262px *Gibby parece quase tão irritado com Stacey quanto Carly, mostrando que sente ciúmes de sua amiga. *Quando Gibby aparece no webshow com uma roupa de mergulho Carly põe a mão em seu ombro e se inclina para ele quando apresenta o quadro. Quando Sam anda na frente da câmera, no fundo dá para ver Carly se inclinando para trás, e depois tocando no ombro o no braço de Gibby (como se estivesse sentindo ele). Quando Sam sai da frente da câmera dá para ver Carly e Gibby sorrindo, pois a amizade deles é grande e Carly sempre o demonstrou isso. *Quando o estagiário tonto, Cort, mostra para Carly e Sam que ele é capaz de saltar e contar ao mesmo tempo e elas vibram, toda animadinhas, Gibby se levanta e começa a tirar a camisa, perguntando: ''"Vocês querem me ver fazer isso?". Ele muito possivelmente estava tentando impressionar sua amiga Carly com seus jeitos estranhos de amigo. *Gibby parece magoado e chateado quando Carly e Sam dizem que não querem vê-lo fazer isso - tirar a camisa para pular e contar ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente ele gostaria muito que suas amigas aceitassem vê-lo sua demonstração. *Gibby mexe na bolsa de Carly em busca de uma goma de mascar que ele parece saber que ela guardou ali. Carly não se chateia nem um pouco com o fato de Gibby mexer em sua bolsa, porque confia na amizade de seu amigo e não se importa com o que ele mexa nas coisas dela. ''iPity the Nevel '' *Carly fica preocupada com seu amigo Gibby quando ele começa a pirar na banheira de gelo.thumb|262px *Quando Gibby se queixa de que seus dedos estão dormentes, Carly sorri, cutucando-o de forma brincalhona e diz que ele ainda vai ter um monte de diversão em sua festa, mostrando que Carly é meiga com seus amigos. *Carly fica brava com Sam por não convidar Gibby para vir a festa, porque gostaria muito que seu amigo Gibby também estivesse na festa. *Eles ficam próximos um do outro atrás do balcão da cozinha, conversam e se divertem juntos na festa. *Carly mostra preocupação quando Gibby é ferido pelos peixes, dizendo-lhe para se apressar e limpar a mão, demonstrando que ela realmente se preocupa com seus amigos. ''iOMG thumb|262px|Carly e Gibby atormentando Spencer *Carly e Gibby são parceiros de trabalho no lock-in. Pois amigos, sempre devem está apoiando um e outro. *Se para o trabalho os alunos puderam escolher os parceiros, então Carly e Gibby escolheram fazer o trabalho deles juntos, sugerindo que eles talvez possam ter feito trabalho com seus outros amigos e que dessa vez, eles preferiram fazer o trabalho juntos. *Carly e Gibby parecem gostar de fazer o projeto juntos e atormentar o Spencer juntos, pois a amizade dele é mais que tudo e eles de divertem irritando o Spencer. *Toda vez que Freddie e Carly iam conversar a sós Gibby interrompia, possivelmente porque ele queria a atenção de sua amiga Carly ou devido ao ciúmes que amigos sentem um pelo outro. iParty With Victorious '' *Gibby acompanha seus amigos Sam, Freddie e Carly até Los Angeles. *Gibby nunca emitiu sua opinião se Steven estava ou não traindo Carly, ele apenas foi para Los Angeles com o trio porque ele queria ajudar seu amigos e que se preocupa com eles. '5ª Temporada' ''iLost My Mind *Enquanto Sam e Freddie estão conversando, Carly e Gibby sentam juntos na mesa no Hospício.thumb|262px iDate Sam & Freddie'' thumb|262px • O episódio começa'' com Carly e Gibby' entrando no apartamento dela juntos, voltando da escola. Mostrando que eles são excelentes amigos e que guardam um tempo pra saírem. •Gibby comenta com Carly que agora que Sam e Freddie estão ' thumb|262px sempre saindo juntos, eles (Carly e Gibby)' vão ter mais tempo para ficarem juntos, só os dois. Carly não discorda dele, porque acredita na conversa de seu amigo Gibby e que gostaria muito de conversar com ele a respeito do assunto que ele queria dizer. • Quando Gibby entra no estúdio achando que tem ensaio do iCarly, ele vê Carly sentada sozinha e começa a fazer alongamentos. E'le com certeza estava tentando' chamar a atenção e impressionar Carly, porém ela achou estranho e sem noção o comportamento de seu amigo. • Depois que Carly explica para Gibby que o suposto ensaio do iCarly foi só uma desculpa que Freddie usou para a mãe dele não descobrir que ele ia sair com Sam, Gibby puxa uma cadeira e senta de frente para Carly. Mas ele não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, então os dois ficam ali em silêncio, se olhando. Novamente, Carly acha esquisito o modo de observação dele a sua amiga Carly. • Gibby chega com um cachorrinho no apartamento de Carly. Ela acha o filhote uma gracinha e quando diz isso Gibby fala com o cachorro, "Você ouviu? A mamãe te ama!". Quando Carly pergunta por que ele a está chamando de "mãe" do cachorrinho Gibby diz que pensou que criar o filhote juntos vai dar um assunto em comum para eles conversarem. No entanto, Carly se exclamou ao perceber que seu amigo a chamou de "mamãe te ama!" e ficou sem resposta. thumb|262px ''•''Sugerir que ele e Carly criassem juntos o cachorro provavelmente'' foi a forma que Gibby encontrou para ficar mais perto de Carly e ter uma desculpa para vê-la sempre. Posteriormente, após ser questionada que gostaria de ficar mais tempo juntos, Carly percebeu o modo de comportamento de seu amigo e acabou exclamando: "Nããão", isto significa que Carly quer vê-lo apenas como amigo. •''' Quando Sam e Freddie começam a discutir e colocam Carly no meio para resolver a questão, Gibby manda eles pararem com a discussão; ele abraça Carly possessivamente e segurando o cachorrinho diz, "Não na frente do nosso bebê!" Carly diz que o cachorro não é o bebê deles, mas ela tem um sorriso no rosto, mostrando sua irritação ao perceber algo estranho com seu amigo Gibby. • Nervosa porque Sam e Freddie a estão usando para interferir em cada mínima discussão deles, Carly perde a paciência com Gibby e diz que não quer ter um cachorro. Gibby fica arrasado e começa a chorar. Carly se sente mal por sua atitude e abraça Gibby, passando a mão no braço dele. "''Oh, Deus! Eu sou um monstro!''" ela fala, arrependida. Então ela tenta acalmar Gibby oferecendo suco de milho, mostrando que ela realmente se preocupa com seus amigos e que ficou chateada pelo seu modo de comportamento. •Embora Carly tenha detestado o suco de milho do Spencer, Gibby parece muito satisfeito bebendo o suco que Carly ofereceu para ele, mostrando que Gibby aprovou o suco de milho da sua amiga Carly. '''• '''Gibby a todo momento se refere ao cachorrinho como se fosse o filho dele e de Carly e como se os dois '''fossem um casal. No entanto, Carly corta esse momento, e pra todos os efeitos, ela demonstra que só quer amizade com ele. iCan't Take It thumb|250px *Carly concorda com seu amigo Gibby''' quando ele fala que Sam está sendo má com ele. *link=http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrqg51yFED1qcntf5o1_250.gif|frame|Carly examina GibbyCarly demonstra preocupação com seu amigo quando Sam acerta Gibby com o saco de sanduíches. *Carly ajuda seu amigo Gibby depois que ele apanha de Sam. *Enquanto examina o queixo de Gibby (depois dele ser atingido por Sam com o saco de sanduíches) Carly é gentil com ele. Gibby, provavelmente tentando chamar a atenção dela, diz que acha que seu queixo está quebrado. Carly ri e responde que não acredita que queixos podem ser quebrados com sanduíches, mostrando que sua amiga demonstra ser divertida com ele, apesar do fato ocorrido com seu amigo.thumb|250px *Quando Sam e Freddie se atrasam 'para o iCarly e ''Carly fica nervosa dizendo que o show começa em''' '30 ''segundos e ela está ali sozinha, Gibby, que está com ela no estúdio, fica chateado e comenta que vai'' ''tentar não levar o que ela disse para o lado negativo (ou seja,'' ''ele quer um pouco da atenção de sua [[Arquivo:ICan't_take_it.jpg|thumb|249px|Gibby cantando para Sam e Freddie]] amiga Carly). *Com o atraso de Sam e Freddie, Carly anuncia que vai''' fazer o show com Gibby; ele fica todo animado, pois nunca pensou que ele faria o show com sua amiga. *Quando o webshow começa, Carly se aproxima de Gibby e coloca a mão no braço dele; os dois ficam bem próximos (bem mais do que ela costuma ficar próxima de Sam durante o início de um programa), demonstrando que sua amizade com Gibby é muito grande. *Quando Freddie e Sam finalmente chegam ao estúdio do iCarly, Freddie pergunta se Carly já começou o''' '''show. Ela diz que já '''''terminou o show! Então Gibby interrompe e diz, "Nós terminamos", fazendo questão de se incluir com Carly, mostrando irritada por Freddie e Sam se atrasarem, porém ficou feliz ao fazer o webshow com seu amigo Gibby. *Gibby passa o episódio todo chateado por ser o novo saco de pancadas de Sam, que agora está namorando Freddie e sendo boazinha com ele. Por isso Gibby tenta fazer os dois terminarem, pensando que tudo vai voltar ao normal e Sam não vai mais persegui-lo. Gibby se une à mãe de Freddie para sabotar o namoro de Seddie, mas quando a Senhora Benson ameaça partir para cima de Carly (que está reconciliando Sam e Freddie) Gibby vai em socorro de Carly e leva a Senhora Benson para fora do estúdio, dizendo que não está mais do lado dela, isto é, demonstrando que não queria arrumar problemas com ele e nem com sua amiga Carly. *Gibby só muda de lado no plano para separar Sam e Freddie quando a Senhora Benson ameaça Carly, isto significa que ele se preocupa com sua amiga. *Assim que vê a Senhora Benson partir para cima dela, Carly imediatamente grita por Gibby (ela NÃO pede a ajuda nem de Sam, que é mais forte que ela, nem de Freddie, que é o filho da Senhora Benson). Isso indica que Carly confia mais na amizade de Gibby para protegê-la e sabe que ele é forte o bastante para isso. iLove You *Em uma cena Gibby é visto mostrando um pato (de verdade) para Carly, mas ela diz que o pato não tem talento algum para aparecer no webshow. Provavelmente essa não foi só mais uma ideia maluca e engraçado de Gibby, mas pode ter sido uma nova tentativa de chamar a atenção dela, como ele fez com o cachorrinho em iDS&F. *Enquanto assistem o filme no sofá, Carly está bem próxima de seu amigo Gibby, mostrando ser bons amigos. iQ ' thumb|262px *Gibby se fantasia de Homem de Neve para aparecer no iCarly. Sam critica, dizendo que ele não tinha que aparecer fantasiado no show, mas Carly não diz nada contra, isto é, mostrando que Carly não gosta de magoar seus amigos. *Quando o programa tem início, em um certo momento dá para ver Carly tocar na fantasia do Gibby e olhar de forma doce e com um sorriso no rosto para ele, mostrando ser meiga com seu melhor amigo. iStill Psycho '' *Carly é a primeira (e aparentemente a única) a se lembrar que seu melhor amigo Gibby ficou para trás depois que todos foram salvos do cativeiro na casa da Nora. No entanto, ela foi a única amiga que lembrou dele. ''iMeet the Frist Lady '' *Quando estão conversando com o pai da Carly pelo video-chat e o Coronel Shay chama a filha por um apelido carinhoso, ela fica toda animada e agarra o braço do Gibby, dizendo "Essa sou eu! Ele me chama assim!" Gibby sorri para ela e diz que é um apelido "muito fofo", mostrando ser meiga com seu amigo. *Quando todos estão cantando parabéns para o Coronel Shay e Gibby grita seu nome no meio da música, Carly olha para ele e sorri, mostrando ser bons amigos. '6ª Temporada' ''iGo One Direction *Quando Gibby estava cantando com One Direction a música: "What Makes You Beautiful" Carly olha para Gibby e fica surpresa e feliz. *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/icarly/pt-br/images/a/ab/Tumblr_m24y16q7wj1qks5kao1_250.gif *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/icarly/pt-br/images/5/51/Tumblr_m24y16q7wj1qks5kao2_250.gif *Ao longo de todo desempenho do Gibby no One Direction cantando a música: "You don't know you're beautiful" (Uma canção sobre amor) em iCarly, Carly e Gibby se olha ocasionalmente e pareciam olhar um para o outro, talvez a canção descreve seus sentimentos um pelo outro. iOpen a Restaurant *Carly mostra preocupação quando Gibby esta faltando aula.thumb|262px *Quando Carly mostra sua preocupação, Freddie disse que Carly provavelmente possa amar-la, naquele momento Carly pensou que esta sugerindo que gosta de Gibby. *Quando Carly acusa Gibby de cuspir no seu sonho, ela não quis dizer isso, embora ela não quer ferir os sentimentos dele. *Quando Carly e Freddie desce para ver o restaurante do Gibby, Gibby diz o nome da Carly primeiro e abraça. *Gibby oferece pimenta para Carly em sua comida, e não oferece nada para o Freddie. iHalfoween *Carly ficou preocupada com Gibby quando foi vitima do "Jerk Basket" . *Quando Gibby come asas de frango, ele encontra refúgio no quarto da Carly e acaba caindo no sono em sua cama. *Carly fica surpresa ao ver Gibby em sua cama, mas não expulsa ele *Gibby só dá a asa de frango para Nevel quando Carly pede para ele dá. iPear Store *Quando Gibby diz Carly e Sam que ele começou a usar desodorante, Carly sorri como se ela acha que é bonito.thumb|260px *Gibby coloca o rosto de Carly no seu suvaco para ela sentir o cheiro do desodorante. *Gibby pede opinião de Carly se ela gostou do desodorante melhor, como se a opnião dela fosse importante para ele. iBattle Chip'' *Gibby toca o rosto da Carly e diz que ela é a única pessoa que ele pode confiar. Arquivo:Tumblr_m5flgrd0mm1qe65uso2_250.gif *Carly e Gibby estão sentados juntos no Groovy Smoothes *Quando Carly encontra o Phaser quebrado de Gibby, ela fica triste.frame|"Awww, obrigado Carly! Eu te amo por isso!" *Carly se sente mal por ver o Phaser de Gibby quebrado. *Quando Gibby pensou que Carly concertou o seu Phaser, ele abraça ela, e ela não tem nenhuma reação, mostrando que ela gostou do abraço, mesmo que não foi ela que concertou. *Gibby disse para a Carly que ama por ter achado que ela concertou o seu phaser. *Quando Carly explica que foi o Freddie que concertou, Gibby não parecia se importa, como o Gibby achou que fosse a Carly que concertou, ele agradeçeu, mais quando descobriu que foi o Freddie, ele não se importou por ter concertado. Galeria Carly+Gibby.jpg Cibby.jpg Cibby4.jpg Cibby7.jpg Cibby3.jpg images.jpeg 180px-Cibby4.png|Carly and Gibby Cibby_.jpg|Iomg Cibby_-7.png|ILMM 123456789.jpg|Abraço Cibby 123456789.jpg 180px-Cibby4.png Carly+Gibby.jpg Cibby.jpg Cibby3.jpg Cibby4.jpg Cibby7.jpg Cibby -7.png Cibby .jpg Images.jpeg @dogsibby.png Cibby (on iDate Sam and Fred).png 200px-Cibby_-18.jpg 636px-CibbyFTW.png 500px-Lmlofp-b78805059z_120110610173349000grpvur0g_1.jpg Cibbydogidsf.jpg Cibby jpg.jpg 67767_1254794859.jpg 270px-Iw2.jpg Aa8efK7CAAAd1us.jpg tumblr_lqz6rxNeF01qmdhm3o1_500.jpg Cibby Carly Gibby tub of ice iptn.png Cibby Carly Gibby igp.png Sem título 0086.png 483px-Icarly-iomg-episode-05.jpg ICan't take it.jpg Gibby001.jpg Cibby.png Kelly CooKelly Cooper Terrible Movie - Carly e Gibby.png download001.jpg thumb|190px Categoria:Relações Categoria:Cibby Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Gibby Gibson Categoria:Amizade ou Amor Categoria:Amizade/Paquera